1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to techniques for testing circuits. More specifically, the present invention relates to techniques for selecting worst-case state-change difference vectors based on interdependencies in digital circuits for circuit-testing purposes.
2. Related Art
Signal integrity or cross-talk is an increasingly important problem in integrated-circuit design and reliability testing. In very large integrated circuits, such as microprocessors, there are often as many as several hundred million interconnects. Cross-talk signals between these interconnects can significantly degrade performance and limit the operating bandwidth (or clock frequency). Unfortunately, it is very difficult and time-consuming to accurately model cross-talk using existing integrated-circuit design and simulation tools. These problems can limit potential remedial action, and increases the cost and risk associated with designing and manufacturing integrated circuits.
Hence, what is needed are techniques for characterizing and testing integrated circuits without the problems described above.